


I Wish I Had An Angel For One Moment Of Love

by OrChan12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Bittersweet Ending, Demons, Freckles, Guardian Angels, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Romance, Tragic Romance, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel and a demon fell in love. Their fates weren't meant to cross. Can the two share a connection before a war begins in the heavens?</p>
<p>(Demon!Yamaguchi and Angel!Oikawa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Had An Angel For One Moment Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wanted to be a part of OiYama week so bad, but with my current job I only sleep and work and eat in between. I only managed to write this one, which was meant for the last day. There will late oneshots that will be update two weeks later. Sorry, but I seriously have no time. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this one shot, I wrote in between shift while being tired and I tried my best.

The angel was walking peacefully when he noticed one of his brothers at the end of the road. His first instinct was to turn around and walk away; however, the other one already noticed him. The arch angel with the messy black hair waved to Tooru, letting him know there was no escape. The two walked towards each other, a fake grin on their faces.

"How good to see you, brother," said Tooru without meaning it.

"I'm glad I ran into you, brother," Tetsurou lied too.

Even though the angels were a family, they only endured each other because they lived in the same territory in heaven. The truth was, they hated each other. Loving one's siblings was something humans made up. When you live with the same person for eternity, everything they do annoys you.

Tetsurou played an important role in human's life. He was responsible assigning a guardian angel to specific humans who deserved protection. Tooru never understood how Tetsurou chose the people or which angel would fit the most. He remembers his own glory days before humans changed their ways and left him a bored angel. He didn't want to be a guardian angel though. It was a job that lasted as long as the soul of the human was reincarnated. There were lucky angels who had to guard a human for only seven centuries at most; however, there were angels who guarded a soul for over two millenniums. It was a terrible job.

"Don't tell me you found a human for me," Tooru asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

Tetsurou snorted. "As if I'd allow you to protect any of the precious souls."

"Okay, that hurts my feelings," Tooru made sure he sounded as if he was faking it. He wasn't such a terrible angel. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go anywhere I can't see your face."

"How funny, I was just about to do the same thing!"

Tooru raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you stop me because you wanted to say anything?"

"I just wanted to waste your time."

 

The demon flinched when he heard the screaming of men begging for mercy. They were awful people, the demon knew that. They were serial killers, rapists, sadists or people who didn't commit a crime and yet their soul was rotten to the core. However, even after knowing that, Tadashi still felt uncomfortable walking next to the punishment sector.

Hell was divided into three main zones- a jail where the souls were kept, the area they received their punishment and there the demons lived. Even though their job was to punish the bad guys, some demons didn't feel comfortable with it. Demons like Tadashi were responsible for other arrangements, and they were doing the "boring" job such as office work.

Despite being depict as evil, the demons cared for one another. Tadashi was teased by his peers because of his wings, but they were never hostile to him. They didn't judge him when he said he didn't want to take part in a torture. His father understood him.

Speaking of the devil, literally, Tadashi saw his father talking with one of his sisters. Despite his serious face, Daichi didn't always act maturely, but he was a kind man. He was a bit shorter than Tadashi, yet he had more presence. His sister, Kiyoko, was one of the great demons. She was beautiful, yet fierce. Her long black hair was tied in a pony tail and Tadashi couldn't help but thinking her looks was deceiving.

It looked like they were having a serious conversation and before he was close enough to hear them; he coughed to let them know he was near. They stopped talking and averted their attention to him.

"Sorry," he apologized, "It sounded like something private."

"It's okay," Kiyoko smiled at him. "We should have done it somewhere else either way."

"What are you doing here?" asked Daichi. "It's unusual seeing you in this section."

"I wanted to wander around," Tadashi admitted. "This is the way to the heavens."

Heaven and hell were separated from each other, but they existed under the same sky. There were areas that belonged to neither, there anyone could walk.

Kiyoko and Daichi shifted uncomfortably. "Be careful not to run into angels," Kiyoko advised him. Both of them were thinking the same thing that they would never tell Tadashi in his face. He was weak. He couldn't fight to protect himself. His powers weren't meant for fighting.

"I know. I don't feel like running into an angel on my day off."

 

Heaven could be boring so Tooru traveled among the heavens. It was the most peaceful place existed and the most beautiful. It was filled with plants and flowers that didn't exist on earth. It wasn't dark and yet it wasn't too sunny. It wasn't cold and it's wasn't hot. There were few animals that stayed in the heaven, the ones angels loved the most.

The garden served as a bridge between heaven and hell. Angels and Demons didn't get along with each other. Tooru never understood why, yet he was taught to hate demons. Usually angels who got bored went to the earth, but Tooru liked the garden more. He knew the chances running into a demon were higher in the garden rather than earth, but he didn't mind. He wasn't afraid.

As he was enjoying the sound of chirping birds, he suddenly felt a presence. It wasn't an angel, yet it wasn't threatening. Curiously, the angel walked towards the creature. As he approached closer, the sensation had gotten stronger with every step he was taking. He felt slowly drown to the other's presence, being controlled by them.

He saw a creature that resembled a dog, with wolf ears and softest fur one could ever imagine. The first people were kicked out of heaven, but not the dogs. It was a magnificent creature. And it wasn't alone. There was someone with him. It was a handsome guy who wore the kindest expression on his face. One of his greenish hairs stood up. His body was slender and tall. It wasn't a human or a soul. It could be only one thing- a demon. However, instead of a pure hate, Tooru felt warm and fuzzy on the inside watching the demon playing with a dog.

The demon didn't notice him at first, not until the dog was running towards him. The demons beautiful smile turned upside down and his brown honey reflected terror. Tooru instead decided sit down and patted the dog. When the dog ran back to the demon, the latter looked bewildered. Tooru put his hands up, to show the demon he had no intention to hurt the demon. He was too fascinated with him to hurt him.

The demon sat down too far away from the angel. The two didn't talk with each other.

 

The stories he heard about the angels' beauty was true. The angel took Tadashi's breath away. His face was perfect. He was tall and well built. His silky hair matched his brown eyes. He was to be feared of on the one hand and gentle on the other. Seeing the angel, Tadashi thought it was his end, that he was going to die. Yet, the angel spared his life. He couldn't figure out why. The dog just ran between the two, like a pushy parent that wanted his child to play with the other kids. However, Tadashi couldn't find the courage to talk to the angel.

The next day, he went to the garden again, hoping to find the angel. He knew he was in danger, but he wanted to glance at the angel once more, the one that spared his life. The angel was there first this time. Tadashi tried to hide behind a tree, too shy to approach.

"You know I can feel your presence, right?" said the angel, amused.

Tadashi awkwardly came out from his hiding place. "Why didn't you kill me yesterday?"

"Why didn't _you_ kill me yesterday?" the angel winked at him.

"I hardly believe you see me as a threat," Tadashi said out loud. Yes, he was weak, but it wasn't something he was ashamed of.

"For a guy who doesn't believe in his strength, you sure have courage." The angel signed him to sit down next to him.

Tadashi took few steps forward but sat down far away from the angel. He felt being so close to a Devine creature would be overbearing.

This how their meetings went- they sat far away from each other silently. They said nothing. Tadashi didn't trust the angel at first. He couldn't believe the angel was good. Tadashi learnt about the angels and how they hated demons. The demons and the angels used to have bloody wars with millions of deaths. No war among the humans could compare to the horrors in heavens.

As days went by, Tadashi felt less threatened by the angel. He could kill the demon if he wanted to a long time ago. The angel wasn't as bad as Tadashi thought he could be. They still haven't talked to each other yet the distance between was slowly getting smaller.

 

Why was a demon so damn cute? Tooru couldn't stop thinking about it. Tooru knew evil and this demon was everything but evil. He looked so innocent; he couldn't believe he was a demon from hell. They were already sitting next to each other, but not close enough to touch one another. Tetsurou had asked him about his constant absence, but Tooru just dismissed him by giving him lame excuses. He was glad Tetsurou didn't care enough to question him.

Tooru decided to break the silence. "Tooru."

"What?"

"That's my name."

The demon blushed. "I'm Tadashi."

 

Tadashi made sure he wouldn't miss a single day meeting his angel. Tooru wasn't only nice, but he was cool too. Tadashi was surprised he was having so much fun with an angel. They were lying side by side, feeling each other's warmth. "Tooru, what's a guardian angel?"

Tooru rolled to his side and stared at Tadashi. "It's a burden. Everyone thinks it's an honor, but it's more of a punishment."

"Why is that?"

"Before a soul is free to be born, sometimes it is decided to protect it. That's why there is an angel that's attached to it on its birthday. The angel protects the soul as long as the soul is reincarnated. The angel is starting to get attached to the soul more than they should. You have to watch them living their lives and then die from a natural cause, over and over. Sometimes it is decided that the souls have no more use and they are gone. It makes the angel feel empty unless they get a new soul. It's awful. Also, who wants to have such a long job? You can't take a vacation!"

Tadashi laughed. "That does sound awful."

"What it's like to torture souls?"

Tadashi's laugh stopped. He looked uneasy. "I don't participate in the torture itself. I hate it. I know it's my job, but I stay away from it. They are awful people, but I can't stand the thought of hurting someone. Even their screaming makes me feel disgust."

Tooru thought how pure Tadashi was. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, he was friendly and there was an aura of innocence around him. Most of the angels weren't as kind as him. Tadashi was truly something special. Tooru put a hand gently on Tadashi's cheek, making the demon looking into his eyes. Tooru pressed a gentle kiss between Tadashi's eyes. He gave him few more kisses before they pressed their lips together.

"I wish we didn't have to hide," admitted Tadashi. Sometimes it was easy to forget about others when he was with Tadashi. They couldn't each other neither in heaven nor on hell. They couldn't show their love to others.

Moreover, both of them knew what would happen if anyone found out.

 

Tooru's kisses made Tadashi feel something unfamiliar and yet so good. He was having the best time with the angel; it was hard to stay away from him. It was getting harder and harder not to be next to Tooru and feel his touch. He could feel his smile widen as he was walking between other demons, not minding he looked ridiculous.

"You've been in a good mood lately," he heard Kiyoko's voice.

"Well, I found a dog in the garden," Tadashi lied. Everyone knew how much he liked dogs, so they wouldn't suspect anything.

Kiyoko laughed. "You're like a small child." She stared at him and stopped laughing.

Tadashi stopped walking. "Is there anything wrong?"

"What happened to your face?" She was stumbling for something in her pocket. She gave him a small mirror.

Clueless, Tadashi looked at it. There were spots on his face that were never there before. There were some on his nose and on his cheeks, every place Tooru kissed him. "Well, I was drinking the water in the garden. Maybe it's a side effect."

Kiyoko didn't believe him. "I'm taking you to Daichi-"

"There is no need for that," he stopped her. "I'm sure it can be washed away."

She still didn't believe him, but she let it go.

 

When Tadashi approached to him, he wore a worried expression on his face. "We have to be more careful!" the demon called. Tooru noticed the freckles on Tadashi's cheek and understood the situation very well. He didn't know his kisses could affect demons too.

"Is there anyone who suspects us?"

"Just my sister, but I don't think she would tell father anything for now."

Tooru ran his finger over Tadashi's freckles. "Don't worry; I'd be more than happy to just kiss you on the mouth."

Tadashi frowned. "You should take this more seriously. What if they force us to break up?"

Tooru couldn’t answer that. There was no place they could escape where they were safe. Earth was a place for mortal. The garden was a territory of peace. Heaven and hell weren't even an option.

It was a stressful thought. All he wanted was to be with Tadashi without thinking about anything else.

"I have something I want to show you," Tooru claimed. "But we will have to fly there."

Angels and demons had wings, but it was something private that belonged only to them. They didn't brag about their wings. It was an intimate thing and he felt calm enough to spread his wings in front of Tadashi.

"Are you sure?" Tadashi asked. "I don't want you to do anything rushed."

Tooru smiled as he was taking a step back. He opened his arms widely and let his wings come out. It hurt, Tooru thought. There was a reason why wings weren't used more often. He could see Tadashi admiring the wings. "They are glorious," he said in awe. "They look majestic."

"I was the angel that protected kings," Tooru admitted. "It was fun to be responsible for history. I could choose whatever side I wanted and many times I changed my mind. You can say that democracy let to my deployment. Monarchy today isn't as cool as it was back then."

"They are so big! It makes me feel ashamed of mine." However, Tadashi also spread his wings. Angels' wings were usually red to represent the blood that was spilled because of them. There were angels with grey wings that showed they were respected. Tooru knew demon's wings were shaped like crows', also colored black. He had never heard of white wings before. Even though it's believed that angels' wings were white, it was a myth for humans made to make the angels look holly.

That was the color of Tadashi's wings. They were pure white. It was plain and yet the most beautiful color at the same times. Tooru held out his hand to touch the wings. They were soft.

"Your wings are perfect."

"No, they are ugly," Tadashi protested. "I was always mocked for having different wings than others."

"Obviously out of jealousy because they are gorgeous… just like you," Tooru claimed.

"No… they are not," Tadashi persisted. "I hate my wings."

"Why?"

"Because… they made me look different. I was always made fun of because of the color. It's weird. Not even angels have white wings."

Tooru put his hands on Tadashi's shoulders and smiled to him. "The moment I met I already knew there is something special about you. You just keep proving to me I was right all along. You're not like the others- and sometimes it actually a good thing."

It was the first time Tadashi felt good about being different. At that moment he let Tooru to take his hand and lead him anywhere. Together they flew to the skies above the heavens. Tadashi has heard many stories about the stars but he hasn't seen it with his own two eyes.

The sky was dark but everything was shining due to the lights of the stars. There were so many, it was impossible to count them. There was a big yellow burning star that Tadashi guessed was the sun. There was much smaller star, smaller than earth that didn't resemble the other stars, the moon.

"This is beautiful," Tadashi was amazed.

"I was obsessed with father's creation once," explained Tooru. "There was nothing at the beginning. Then, he created an explosion that led the earth being created and slowly develop to way it is today. He created the sun, the moon and the rest of the stars. I was told that the sky was far away and even my wings won't take me there. This is the closest I can reach."

"Why are you showing this to me?" Tadashi wondered. It wasn't as if he hated the sight- it was a sight he would never forget- but the way Tooru spoke about it made him believe it was something private.

"Not many angels have been here or even know about this place, so in difficult times I like to come here. The garden is nice and everything, but this feels like it's my own. It is tiresome, though, because I have to use my wings. Now… I hope it'll become ours."

Tadashi let go of Tooru's hand so he could hug the angel. "I'd like that."

 

Daichi didn't like the garden. It brought back too many memories he would rather bury in the past. It reminded him the times he spent with his brothers and sisters, before father condemned him to rule the cruelest place to ever exist. There was one reason to visit the garden again.

Tetsurou didn't change at all since the last time they have seen each other. "Good to see you again, brother," said the angel. His appearance made him look smug, yet he was a kind spirit. There was a sense of sincerity in his voice.

"Long time no seen," Daichi replied. Back in the old days they used to bicker nonstop in heaven, but they didn't hate each other. The memories he had of the place were happy ones.

"I was surprised you called me here," the arch angel didn't try to hide his astonishment. "I thought you'll never want to see me ever again."

"There is a perfectly good reason why I called you here."

Tetsurou stayed quiet for a while. He could only guess the reason for Daichi's odd request to meet him. "Did one of my angels misbehave?"

Daichi nodded. "I wish it was only him… Freckles started appearing on one of my demon's face. I sent a great demon to follow him-"

"And she saw him with one of my angels," Tetsurou interrupted him. He nodded and the angel continued. "I noticed one of my angels have been acting strange lately. He didn't like to be in heaven that much after he lost his part, but lately he is barely there. I followed him one day and I didn't like what I saw."

Daichi stiffened and crossed his arms. "Do you expect me to believe that you caught an angel and a demon having an affair and didn't do anything about it?"

"What can I say?" Tetsurou turned the smug face into a serious one. "The other angels have their own problems in their mind, they wouldn't pay attention. Unless, they will cease to be careful. We both know what's going to happen once the others will notice."

There were many outcomes. Both of them would be accused of betraying their own kind and executed. They could also cause for one kind blaming the other and start a war or even be prisoners at their own realm. Whatever the outcome was, the options weren't good for neither one of them.

"They love each other," added Tetsurou. "An army could spy on them and they still will be in their own world. I have to admit I'm pretty jealous myself. It would be painful to separate between the two. Honestly, if the two were more discreet the job would be easier."

Many would think Daichi created the demon because he needed man power. However, that wasn't the reason at all. The only thing he wanted was to create a family of his own, one that wouldn't abandon him. They were a family; they made the worst possible place a home. Tadashi was a part of the family.

It didn't go unnoticed that Tadashi was in extraordinary good mood. Whereas no one paid much attention to him, Daichi still cared about every demon. He didn't want to ruin Tadashi's happiness, even though he knew what the cost was. 

"I know, Kiyoko asked me to spare them," he sighed. "We need to act before anyone find out."

"I actually have a solution to offer you, one that will keep this secret buried for a longtime, a way the two can be connected. But you won't like at all."

 

Tadashi managed to avoid Daichi for a great amount of time. Most of it he spent with Tooru in the garden, rarely visiting the sky together. It was a time of bliss and joy. He could spend an eternity with his angel. Every day he woke up, knowing there was something to anticipate to. Nothing could compare to the happiness he felt.

Nonetheless, nothing could last forever, even above the heavens.

When he returned back to his realm, he saw Daichi waiting for him in the entrance. He didn't greet him warmly as he usually did. Something about Daichi's behavior made Tadashi reluctant, wondering if he should get closer.

"Hello, father," the demon greeted him nonetheless.

"Where have you been lately?" Despite being calm, Tadashi could sense the anger Daichi felt.

"I was just walking around…" he lied. "I usually do that."

"Did you know that freckles are angel's kisses?"

Tadashi's blood ran cold. "They are…?"

"Kiyoko came to me worried about your whereabouts. She didn't want the others to know. This is why I've decided to take things to my own hands before they lose control."

Tadashi took few steps back, trying to figure out whether it was reality or just a dream. He felt everything was slipping away from him. They weren't as careful as they thought they were. The worst of all, he was discovered by father, the one who showed him most love among demons

"Tadashi, You're accused for treason-"

"PLEASE, DON'T," Tadashi yelled as loud as he could. "I NEVER MEANT TO BETRAY YOU!" He knew the outcomes of his decisions would be hard to bear, but deep down he was naïve enough to believe no one would find out.

"You voluntarily developed a relationship with one of our arch enemies-"

"I ONLY LOVED HIM, JUST AS MUCH AS I LOVE MY FAMILY. WHY IS IT WRONG?" Tears were streaming down his face. "Does it matter where he comes from if it were just the two of us? We did nothing wrong. Why our love is a crime?"

"You're banished from hell." Daichi left with those words echo in his mind. Tadashi fell on his knees. If getting kicked out of his family wasn't painful enough, he felt a sharp pain in his back. Something was threatening to come out of his body and rip his skin. The pain went through his body, getting worse each moment. His back was on fire, even though there were no flames.

He realized what was happening to him. He was losing his wings.

"Goodbye…" his voice started to fade away, "Tooru."

 

It wasn't until he woke up that Tooru realized he fell asleep waiting for Tadashi. It wasn't the first it happened. He hadn't seen Tadashi for a while and he began to be concerned. What could possibly make the demon stop coming to their usual place? Last time they saw each other, everything was well between them. They didn't argue nor had a fight. Tooru probably said something that was out of place, only he couldn't apologize for something he had no idea he did.

Even though it has been a while since they last saw each other, Tooru still came every day, hoping to see his lovely cute demon.

"You can keep waiting as long as you want," he heard Tetsurou's voice from behind him. "He won't come."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm here to play with the dog," Tooru replied. Sure, there weren't any animals around him at that moment, but it didn't matter as long as Tetsurou believed him. The arch angel wasn't that stupid, but he also never really cared for Tooru in the first place.

"You won't see Tadashi again."

This triggered the angel. "How do you know…?" He turned his around to face the arch angel. He didn't get to finish his sentence as the sight of a pair of wings Tetsurou was holding made him forget what he wanted to say. Tooru slowly got up unwillingly, his power draining and replaced with horror.

After managing to stand up, Tetsurou threw the wings at his feet. "Did you seriously think you can do something as stupid as keeping a relationship with a demon?"

Tooru picked up the wings. Most of it was white, but the area that was attached to Tadashi was burnt out and stained with blood. "What happened to him?" he asked in a low voice.

"He was banished," Tetsurou's voice was merciless. "He was too discovered and punished for his action."

"WHERE IS HE NOW?!"

"I don't know." He knew the arch angel was lying. "You two knew your relationship couldn't be. You chose to act against every possible rule."

Tooru had enough of it. He launched at Tetsurou, grabbing his collar, thinking about choking the arch angel to death. The other looked apathetic. "You had something to do with it, didn't you? Is it really that hard for you to see me happy for once? Tadashi did nothing wrong!"

"You two were so full of yourselves; you forgot what happens when an angel and a demon fall in love. How many wars were between us? How many brothers and sisters we lost? You two were acting thoughtlessly for your own pleasure, without thinking about others. You should be thankful it was discovered only by me and Daichi or else no one would be able to stop a war."

"WHY DO WE HATE DEMONS SO MUCH?" It wasn't fair. There was no reason for this fight. Just because they ruled different realms didn't mean they could get along. Why they were so insisting on hatred? "They help us punishing the bad souls instead of us doing it. This separation is stupid. Your idea of judging a soul is wrong."

"It is better to sacrifice one soul than losing many," Tetsurou ignored his question. "However, don't expect me to forgive you either."

"You're telling the one I loved the most is dead y giving me their wings. Are you saying that living without him isn't a punishment already?"

Tetsurou took Tooru's hands and forcibly removed them of him. "I'm assigning you as a guardian angel."

This wasn't a tragedy. It was a joke. He started laughing, making Tetsurou's expression turn from a serious to a confused one. "Go ahead," his laughter had no humor in it. "You know what? You think that doing the thing I hate the most will be a punishment? Oh don't worry." Even though he was laughing, tears were streaming down his face. Now that I lost the reason for my happiness, I could use a distraction. Please, I will guard the soul for even four centuries."

"Fine than," Tetsurou shrugged. "The person you're assigned to wasn't born yet. This is a special case and I want you to protect the mother until they are born. The soul is pure, it's shouldn't be wasted or gone. I've decided to give him to a couple that have been trying to get pregnant for a long period of time."

"Whatever, I don't really care."

 

It all happened too fast. One moment he was checking his phone to see who sent him a mail and a moment later he heard his best friend calling his name. While he was checking his phone, Tadashi didn't notice he was crossing the road when the light was red. He looked a side and saw a car only few centimeters away from him.

That was when he saw him. A handsome guy with a fabulous haircut, staring at him with chocolate brown eyes, smiling at him. Everything stopped for a second. Tadashi stared at the beautiful man with glorious wings attached to him. He wished he could stay in this moment a little longer, not willing to say goodbye to him.

The stranger pushed him to the arms of his friend. Once he was secure, the man disappeared and everything started moving again. His friend pulled him away from the road and the car passed by without hurting anyone.

He turned to face a tall angry blond. "You should start looking where you're going," the blond fixed his glasses.

"I'm sorry, Tsuki," Tadashi apologized.

"Just watch the goddamn road… Is that a feather on you head?"

Tadashi blinked few times. He patted his head and felt a soft feather. He looked at it, recognizing the color of the stranger's wings. "This is… an angel's feather…"

"Don't be ridiculous. Angels have white wings. Also, they don't exist."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bittersweet ending- one can look at it as a happy and one as tragic, I'll let guys take it however you want. I know I made Daichi and Tetsurou look like assholes, but they did in the favor for all- they managed to protect the heavens and find a way for the two to stay together. 
> 
> This, until Tetsurou decides Tadashi soul needs to move on... (no part B for this one)
> 
> So, please leave a review, I'd love to know what you thought about the story!


End file.
